


Positive

by Loxxi (ShuckinBeanz)



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deaf Lover, F/M, Minor Violence, Scent Kink, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckinBeanz/pseuds/Loxxi
Summary: You wake up 3am, desperate to puke. Suspicious, you decide to take the test...and call for the only one who seems to have perfect vision in the complex. Well-more like scream. Perverted hilarity ensues, then... Rated M for profanity, future lemons, and suggestive themes. I will be trying to add month-by-month!Moved from Fanfiction.





	1. Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nicolas needs love, too.
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

You stare at the test as it works it's predicting magic. Each second feeling like an hour, the positive sign then blips on it's tiny screen. You squint, and vigorously shake it, then look at it again-your blood running freezing cold.

_** "WORICK!" ** _

You roar. You hear the man stumbling down the stairs-obviously having just woken up. You turn around just in time to see the man barge into the bathroom, wearing only his briefs. You hold up the test to where he can clearly see the test with his only working eye.

"Tell me I am hallucinating."

He furrows his brows, staring at it. After a bit, he just frowns. "It's pink."

"Worick." He flinched at your tone, then sees the pregnancy test box on the counter, his mouth slowly forming an 'O' shape. "Worick..." you warn him, to no avail.

"I knew you were a spitfire, but how'd you manage _that?_ " he whistled. "How'd you do it? Drugs?" his eye glistened with mischief.

"Worick." you face was turning red from anger.

"It could be considered rape, you know. But not that I mind, just means we're saddled."

"Worick.." you balled you hand into a fist-visibly shaking-and the dumbass had to keep going.

"Hmm." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe..that dream where you strapped me down-"

Anger gone, embarrassment taking over, you begin to sputter.

"-shoved that mouthpiece on me, wearing them black-and might I add, painful heels-"

You were starting to become horrified, your face still red.

"-and that sexy short leather dress-" he drooled.

You couldn't help but squeak at this pervert's imagination, gaping like a goldfish, trying to form words. Anything. Something.

"-then began to ride me like a goddamn horse-" he snorted, more in amusement, than embarrassment. "-while you made poor Nicholas watch-which was quite entertaining. Then, you insisted I wear a cock ring..." he trailed off, "...wasn't a dream after all." he smirked down at you, but then immediately paled-your reaction telling him of his blunder.

"You..you.. _that_..this..." you squeaked. "..What? _**You.**_ " you screeched in indignance. He then began running for his life. Stomping out of the bathroom after him, you throw your test at him, as he slams the door-it gives off two resounding clicks, one from hitting the door, and the other from falling to the floor. " ** _PERVERTED OLD MAN!_** " you howled after him. You sighed, making a mental note to hunt him down and kick him where the sun don't shine later.

You had to convey something to your deaf lover, first. And maybe...coax him into celebration sex.


	2. Knowing, Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how the agency is so small, and even his room is tiny, it's a single-bed. :P As I think it would be cute if he speaks and signs towards the reader, I will do just that-his speech is in 'almost-syllables' because he IS deaf, and that's how he speaks in the anime. :)
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

You peeked into his room-your room, biting your lip. You begin to stroke the wood apprehensively, your eyes sliding away from his back. You don't know why, but you begin to reminisce, to think back to the beginning.

At first, he was extremely unapproachable. However, something...'pulled' you towards him. Sucked you, like a vacuum. No, like gravity. Hell, something much more powerful than that. It couldn't be put into words.

A smile creeps onto your lips, accompanied by a soft snort. Not even sign language.

You padded into the room, and not wanting to climb over him to your side of the _single_ -bed, you poke him, and he looks your way with tired, analyzing eyes. Then, with a grunt, he shifts on his other side to face you before taking your arm and scooting towards the wall. You obediently get in bed, and he gives you that quick, strong squeeze that you liked so much. With one arm around you, he moves his free hand sluggishly, signing 'You Fine', speaking rather incoherently before yawning;

 _"Oh-kay?"_ His tone was asking, and it hit you like a ton of bricks-your eyes tear up-realizing just what your going to tell him. He jolts wide awake once he sees you crying-this mercenary, hired gun. You knew his work, you knew how cruel he could be, but you loved him all the same. You weren't afraid of him one bit. What you were afraid of, was making him feel 'bolted down'. Feel like he has to give up his life, the only thing he knew, for your sake. For his kid's sake. Even if he did-no, you wouldn't let him. And in the off chance he didn't want it, there was no way in hell you were _killing_ the poor thing-you would leave him and take care of it yourself because you wanted it, needed it. You wanted him. You were sobbing now, and he was panicking. Hovering over you, he used his free hand to wipe your tears away, and calmed you in the only way he knew how-a rough, mind-numbing kiss.

Once you were no longer choking on your cries, he pulled away, searching your face. You smiled up at him, took his free wrist and guided his hand to your stomach, and the way he contorted his face in great confusion made you laugh so hard, eyes screwed shut, because his _first_ reaction is so stupidly cute. _"Bayb."_ At his gruff voice, you opened one eye, and his slightly miffed expression made you laugh even harder, and he just plopped down on the bed right beside you with a huff. When your laughter died down, you noticed he'd removed his hand from your stomach in favor for a more comfortable position. You looked towards his face, and saw he was staring at you as if you went insane-and you just snorted and rolled your puffy red eyes before shoving him onto his back, climbing onto him, straddling his hips, he raised his brow rather comically, but that _smirk_. That _sexy beast_ of a _smirk_.

And this time, you pointedly grabbed both his wrists, and flattened both hands on your stomach, watching his face closely. That smirk was no longer there, replaced with a small frown and raised eyebrows. You curled your toes apprehensively, nipping on your lip before guiding his large hands to rub your belly. His eyes trailed down, staring dumbly a moment before grabbing onto your hip, his hand against you, rubbing your stomach, himself, his brain-wheels turning. In a few seconds, something in him clicked into place-you could tell, because his hold on your hip became extremely tight-almost to the point to leave a bruise, but you could care less at the moment-his eyes wide, face pale, and every muscle in him went stiff. When he didn't react after a few-extremely long-seconds, you wrapped your hand around his, effectively snapping him out of it and making his eyes dart up to your face. You vaguely notice he'd loosened his hold-his expression incredulous, many bad possibilities raced through your head. Fears.

His expression changed, he glanced down, gaping, but you could see something in his eyes. You smiled shyly. _"Preg..?"_ He'd cut off, still disbelieving, looking into your eyes, your heart was racing. _"Pregn'nt?"_ He tried again. You gave him a nod. The springs of the mattress below him squeak as he hoists himself up into a seated position, and as he did so, you were about to get off of him, but his hand kept you in place. He signed, 'You Want It' rather quickly, which was something you honestly weren't expecting. _"Wan'it?"_ You heard, your smile grew, and you gave him the 'yes' nod. He blinked dumbly a few times, before he signed, and asked, his face reading 'doubt' all over..

_"Mine?"_

And all you could do, was nod, fervently, throwing your arms around his neck, feeling him hold you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heee. Goodies next! :D


	3. Wrestle, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about wrestling, and I decided against looking it up, because I want to add my own 'spice' to it. xD
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

You were a bundle of surprises for him. At times, meek-but you sure as hell weren't afraid to create scenes if the subject called for it. And, at this moment, in his arms, you were feeling a bit... _dominant._ Daring. You hoisted your legs around and under his, locking them into place-tightening your hold around his neck with a grin. He eyes you, clearly amused at your sorry attempt to hunker him down with your smaller form, but upon seeing your grin, he knew right then and there just _what you wanted,_ and returned it with a feral one.

_But you weren't afraid._

He skillfully churns you under him with ease, and you quickly react by placing a leg between his-clenching both legs tightly around his thigh, making him grunt in surprise-releasing your hold of his neck, readying to elbow him, but he rolls the both of you on the wooden floor with a loud bang because of both his and your weight. As he rolled, you looked down on him, a smug look on your face-you'd finally got him under you-and an amused grin on his, with a cocked eyebrow. _"Ain' good e-nouf."_ He just had to go and ruin your fun, the bastard. You frowned at him, firmly straddling him, and his expression turns confused.

You untie his sweat pants, licking your lips, his eyes sliding down to your hands, with that beastly smirk of his.

_You knew him._

You tease his erection from it's confines, sliding yourself down to _pleasure_ him. He ran his fingers through your hair, giving you a deep, guttural, and _needy_ groan. Ass up, you give him a slow, wet lick from the hilt to the tip. He grunted, thrusting himself against your cheek. He grabs a fistful of your hair, being only slightly rough in guiding your lips to his tip.

_He knew you. Your erotic frenzy when it comes to his scent. It turned him on._

Shamelessly, you inhale his scent, your toes curling, bringing his _thick mass_ into your mouth. He rubs your head to encourage you to take him deeper, grasping, ungrasping. Groaning as you tease him.

_And his body's reactions to you turned you on._

He grunts when you quickly take him completely, and hisses as you moan around him, bobbing your head fervently. You feel him throb hotly, cursing at your heavy attentions, _"Nn, fuck."_ panting. You watch his wondrous expressions. Smiling around him, you use your tongue to find his perfect spot. He bucks when you do, and you purposefully use your tongue, sliding wetly over him-his _most sensitive_ spot-applying light pressure. He throws his head back-

_He loves it when you do that._

-giving a drawn out groan, meeting you with his thrusts. His left pectoral twitches, as he hauls you up-grunting from the blissful, wet _pop_ of your mouth leaving his cock. His fingers hook your boy-panties, pulling them aside, as you raise yourself. _"Ride me."_ he demanded, lining himself up with you. You impale yourself on him, balls deep. You release a hot gasp, throwing your head back, because you can _never_ get used to him. He grabs your hips, lifts you up, and proceeds to fuck you like a feral, sex-deprived, crazed, horny _monster._ And you lose yourself, almost speechless by his mind numbing, _slamming_ thrusts, your squeaks and whines, your body's reactions making music-your music, his music-with his loud, hot and bothered, _aroused_ growls, his rhythmic thrusts.

_He's never had a woman like you, who can handle his lust._

He'd made apparent his fears, the deeper you relationship got. And you had told him, to fuck you with _all he had._ And he did. Still does, to this day. And he loves it. _"Love-Fuck~,"_ he grunts, and you feel him throb inside your slick walls. _"-you, Bayb."_ he pants, shifting under you to impale you from a different direction. You feel him throb again, _he's cumming,_ and your eyes meet his. He pulls you down, balls deep, to meet his orgasm. **_"Fuck!"_** he roars, your insides becoming a wet, hot, sticky mess, as his cock bursts, overfilling you with his semen. In that moment, you reach your own orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shameless. :P


	4. Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the cravings start. I have so many ideas to fuck with your minds out there lol
> 
> Are any of my readers moms? Even if your not, feel free to bombard me with craving ideas. I just might use them. :D Just...keep it edible(no dirt, detergent, etc. but random food combinations are welcome). That's my only request lol
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

 

Eventually, you come down from your high, his guiding hand still grabbing your hip tightly. He hoists himself into a seated position, and you can feel him inside.  _He's slightly hard._ You lick your lips, smiling at him. 

He leans to kiss you deeply, "Make me feel like a damn virgin." he says. You giggle. But you know he's far from it. You also know it takes a shit ton to satisfy this beast you call your man, he told you. He severely underestimated how much your small frame could do-and you showed him just what you could do.

You wrap your arms around his neck, situating yourself-he grunts at the sensation. You took him completely, he was unsure at first-but quickly realized you were-his words;  _"One hell of'a woman."_ You bring him for another kiss, your fingers twirling his short, soft locks.

You satisfied him like no other. He made sure to let you know that, too.


	5. A Hot Day calls for Hot Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the test. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

Its been a few weeks since you found out you were pregnant. And all you wanted, was for the heat outside to let up. You were sprawled out on the floor in your underwear and one of Nick's old tank tops, a box fan blowing full blast on you. But you had something nagging at you. Continuously.  _Spicy._ It was like a fucking mantra.  _Spicy._ _Spicy._ _Spicy._ It was frustrating.

You kicked the floor under you and voiced your frustration. You wanted something spicy.  _But it was already hot out._ You didn't want to sweat anymore.  _Spicy._ Hot.  _Spicy._ Sweat.  _Spicy._ Frustration.  _Thirsty._ You got up, and instead of the mini-fridge you scoured the cupboards. And there it was, in all it's glory.  _Tabasco Sauce._ Without thinking you grabbed it and opened it up, put it's nozzle in your mouth, and slap the bottom a few times.  _Then you proceed to the bathroom to heave it up._ When you come out, you see a very amused Nicolas.

_"Hot sauz?"_ he asks, brow raised.  _"R'ly?"_

And here's where you'd normally freak because you've humiliated yourself in front of the man you're head over heels for, assuming he saw the whole thing.  _Spicy._ But oddly enough, you couldn't bring yourself to give a fuck.  _Thirsty._ You raise the sauce bottle to your line of sight.  _Bottoms up._ You start glugging the thing, ignoring the fact that  _it's fucking straight up hot sauce,_ ungracefully slapping the bottom of the bottle as you make your way to the couch and sit down slowly.

His eyes follow you, amused. Eventually he snorts a laugh, before going back to  _work_  outside. And you notice a familiar book in his back pocket, the one you read like last week.  _He's researching pregnancy._ That throws you into a fit of giggles. And you can't help but think..

_Awe, how sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Nick feels the vibration of you kicking the floorboards. He's outside, 'working' while leaning on a wooden support pillar lol


	6. Meat, Potatoes, and Dumplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late-First Trimester...your still trying to deal with cravings. But boy, does time fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

You were in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for the start of your latest craving, knowing _exactly_ how to make it by some sheer miracle. You had hamburger out and ready to be fried. _Baby crave._ Eggs and flour to be whipped up for homemade dumplings.  _Baby want._ You've finished peeling and slicing up the potatoes, and began to cook them.  _Baby need._ Halfway, you started the hamburger, then poured flour in a large bowl, cracked a few eggs, and stirred and stirred.  _Baby get!_ The dough was done. You poured the cooked hamburger into the potatoes, then scraped globs of dough into the mix. Afterwards, you put in a few cubes of chicken bouillon. All that was left was to let it cook. When it was done, you took most of it in a huge bowl, just for yourself. 

Eventually, you finish your bowl off, broth and all, and started dozing off at the table. But you hear Nick come in,  _"Hey, babe."_ and you groan, annoyed,  _because he knows you cooked something up._ You just  _know_ he wanted some. You hug your empty bowl as close as you can-seeing as your whole upper body is pasted to the table- _it food for baby._

* * *

 

_Unbeknownst_ _to you, he peers into the nearly empty pot, brows furrowed at the leftover scraps of your concoction, wondering just what in the hell it was. Eventually, he shrugs it off, and instead goes for something else to eat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really firing it up now lol  
> At the end when you hug the bowl, your more than half asleep, leading to funny assumptions, and sarcasm. But really, I don't think he's interested in the slop you made lmao
> 
> Suggestions still welcome! xD
> 
> P.S. You should really try making this slop. I actually eat the stuff(never been pregnant), and I think it's delish. :D


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly five months in. :)
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and did you know you're like a Mama Bear? And easily turn to a puddle of goo, too, apparently, before Nick when he does something especially sweet...

_It was finally the long-awaited date night._ You were holding onto Nicolas' arm, grinning to yourself. You were really happy.

 _"Someone help!"_ You hear a woman a ways behind you suddenly scream.

You were feeling well enough to go out and about; all dolled up, ready to be pampered by Nicolas.  _But then-some fuckwit had to come charging in like some fucking bull and ruin it._

 _"Purse snatcher!!"_ You hear heavy footsteps- _a man-_ coming up.  _Honestly? You were extremely frustrated with all the fatigue, ever-changing random cravings, only to vomit most of it up._ You pat his chest, and he looks down at you curiously. You give a strained smile.  _But little did the thief know..._

You hold up your index finger, signaling  _'one moment'_ then hand him your purse. You tiptoe and kiss his jaw. 

 _...he was to become your cathartic punching bag._ Nick raises a brow high at you, taking your purse.

 _Then you proceed to turn around, facing the charging bull of a purse snatcher._ He plowed right through the civilians. 

 _How dare he ruin your precious love-time with Nick._ You stand firm.

 _How dare he snatch a woman's purse._ You line yourself up...

_And how dare he, to charge at a fucking pregnant woman, apparently ready to shove her aside-possibly hurting **her baby.**_

_**"Bring it, bitch."**_ You then give the asshole a swift  **kick** where  **the sun don't fucking shine.**

_**Then proceed to go into a blind rage, ready to pummel the man.** _

_"You fucking asked for it asshole!"_ you roar over your maternal rage, as said man cripples over on agony, moving to kick him again.  _You get lifted up by a familiar frame. "Lemme fuckin' go at 'em!"_ You screech, fighting to get free as you were being towed backward, kicking, flailing, screaming,  _"Lemme go kick his ass!" and roaring, **"Lemme fuckin' pummel 'em!"**_

You escaped once, but he hoisted you up into a  _princess carry-oh my gosh-of all things._ And in that moment, all you could see was  _Nick,_ all you could hear was  _blood rushing to your face,_ and all you could think was...

 _A princess carry. My man, holding me-princess style._ You squeak, suddenly  _very shy, very happy, and this was totally the best date night ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Nick would normally take a loooooong moment to step back and appreciate you beating the crap out of some normie(un-Tagged) criminal, 1) He's not dumb, he knows your pregnant, and doesn't want you overexerting yourself :), and 2) He kinda feels bad for the guy. You know. As a fellow man-getting kicked especially hard....down there......lol
> 
> But mostly the first thing :D


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffffffff I caught myself referring to you as a character. :( Glad I caught it and corrected it. :D
> 
> I do NOT own Gangsta. or any of its characters. You, the reader, own yourself. :P

_Lately, there's been a woman about your age-maybe younger, the bitch-hanging around the office. And you can tell by the look of her-she's a fucking slut._ Well, it wasn't unusual to find prostitutes around.  _But they never hang around the same area for more than a few fuck sessions._ And this was really bothering you. Some days you found her looking up at  _your man._ But you swallowed your pride. You were bigger than this-you wouldn't get jealous so easily.  _Right?_

Another thing. Worick seemed overly familiar with her.  _The worrying part...she seemed too familiar with Nicolas._ You grit your teeth.  _And he seemed actually receptive of that._

 _"Hey, Alex."_ You looked up at Worick who was speaking out a window. He glanced at you slyly.  _You feel your blood start to boil._ That eye  _screamed_ he was planning something. "You're over there again." he says.  _Over...?_

 _...wait._ Then it clicks.  _'He's talking to the prostitute.'_ "You must like it there." he smiles.  _Yup. You knew he was definitely planning something._ You give him a warning glare.  _He knows._ _'No.'_ you mouth warningly."I need to leave for a little bit."  _'Worick.'_ you hiss. "Can I leave a couple things to you?" he asks, pointing behind him, ignoring you without batting a fucking eyelash.  _He was letting that bitch into the house._ "A couple things?" you hear her outside.  _You remember specifically telling him..._

"Yeah." he grins widely, finding amusement in your teeth gnashing. 

_...to keep his 'business'..._

"Why don't you come on up? I'll explain." he waves her toward to door.

_...outside of the fucking office._

_"Sure!"_ you hear her chirp.  _And something in you snaps._ All you could think was,

_'She wasn't gonna have **my** man for a quick buck.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btchplz thingz bout 2 get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggglllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> maybe. I haven't decided yet. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Poor Worick.


End file.
